Daisukirai
by Nybell
Summary: One-shot, UA. La mejor manera de describir lo que siento por ti es decir que te odio y te amo. Sencillamente: "Daisukirai".


**DISCLAIMER: **Rumiko Takahashi es propietaria de Inuyasha y sus personajes. Yo sólo los utilizo para domar mi ociosidad~

Bien, pequeño one-shot nacido gracias a mi verdadera musa el ocio ^^U

Aclaración: El titulo lo invente de Daisuki "me gustas/te amo/ te quiero" y Kirai "odio/te odio" xD. Quizás no muy original, pero en fin. Gracias por pasar y leer.

* * *

**Daisukirai~**

Si decir que estaba cansada de la absurda manera en que terminaba siempre relacionándose con ese sujeto era la adecuada, entonces si, definitivamente se sentía cansada de todo eso. Toparse con él en los pasillos la mayoría del tiempo, escuchar tranquilamente la radio y oír una canción que lo trajera a su mente, charlar con amigos y que él saliera a tema de conversación, eran unas de las tantas maneras en que ese hombre se hacía presente en su vida cotidiana.

¡Basta! Pensar tanto en él no debía ser nada bueno. No tenía motivos convincentes para hacerlo. Si lo meditaba con detenimiento, hasta hace poco aseguraba odiarlo. No es un chico de buen carácter, dice una grosería al menos dos veces en cada una de sus frases, es imprudente, y la ha molestado millones de veces. Entonces… ¿Por qué lo buscaba impacientemente con la mirada todas las mañanas? Si fuese una sado-masoquista lo entendería; pero lo cierto era que no tenía esa clase de inclinaciones.

—_¡Sal de mi mente, bastardo! —_Era lo único que repetía últimamente cuando se hallaba inmersa preguntándose donde y con quién podría estar el chico-perro-problema durante los días en que faltaba a clases. No es que fuera de su incumbencia, tampoco debería preocuparse por él; los angustiados deberían ser sus padres al tener un hijo tan vago, altanero, pero hasta cierto punto valiente. Como la vez en que la defendió de esos idiotas en un festival escolar, cuando no entendieron que no iría a tomar nada con ellos ¡No se atrevía a hacerlo con Houjo-kun! Mucho menos con 3 desconocidos.

—Si sonriera, seguro luciría más apuesto. —escuchó decir a una compañera, cierto día.

Estuvo de acuerdo con ese comentario. Cuando él sonreía con sinceridad podía deslumbrar a cualquiera, incluso se perdía el rastro de agresividad que mantenía alejados a los demás. Una ocasión, le sonrió de esa manera, y juraría que casi se caía de espaldas. Nunca se imaginó ser una de las pocas chicas (sino es que la única) que recibirían un gesto como ese de su parte.

—_Por fortuna, son pocas las mujeres que se acercan a él_—pensó, pero después golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio tres veces como castigo por tales pensamientos.

Por más que ese idiota sonría, muestre amabilidad desinteresada (de vez en cuando), la ayude con sus libros (escasamente), o mantenga conversaciones agradables con ella, no restaba que fuese un patán la mayoría del tiempo. Ella no le hizo nada malo para que la hubiese elegido como su juguete personal, porque así se sentía en ocasiones ¡Sólo la fastidiaba cuando se veían! ¿Qué resultaba tan divertido de todo eso? Podía ir y hacer algo productivo de su vida, en lugar de llegar y arruinar la suya.

Sin embargo ¿Qué era esa sensación de malestar si él sólo pasaba y no mostraba interés en su presencia? Cualquiera en su situación se sentiría aliviado de no tener que lidiar con el chico, por lo menos durante ese día; pero su mente se empeñaba en hacerla actuar diferente. Si tanto lo odiaba ¿Por qué esa terquedad en permanecer cerca, donde pudiera encontrarla? Huir, esconderse, cambiar de identidad, lo que fuera por librarse de Inuyasha parecía mejor opción, aunque ella, Kagome Higurashi, no lo hacía por alguna retorcida, y muy extraña razón.

—¿Estas lista? No esperare ni un minuto más.  
—¡Ya voy! —respondió, resoplando con enojo. Avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, donde el joven-idiota-fanfarrón aguardaba. Se despidió de su madre, y salió siendo jalada por su pesadilla ambulante hacia quien sabe donde.

—_Estúpido hombre de poca paciencia. —_Pensó, mientras dedicaba un par de insultos más para sí misma, por no tener la voluntad de salir corriendo. La verdad era que, sus pies sólo irían hacia él, sus ojos sólo lo mirarían a él ¿Y sus labios? ¡De acuerdo! Ya habían sido besados sólo por él. No tenía un lugar al cual escapar donde Inuyasha no pudiera localizarla, era como parte de una maldición, que tal vez obtuvo por no hacer caso de los consejos del abuelo.

Ni ella, ni él, tenían oportunidad alguna de separarse, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Algún estúpido lazo los mantenía unidos de aquí hasta que cualquiera de los dos dejara de existir, y aun así, de una manera u otra se las arreglarían para verse en el más allá; aunque más que lamentarse de eso, le alegraba. Si hace unos años le hubieran preguntado si se puede amar y odiar a una misma persona, habría dicho que no, y que equivocada hubiese sido esa respuesta.

—_¡Le odio con todas mis fuerzas! Pero ese odio es proporcional al amor que siento por él. —_Y algún día, tal vez, se lo dirá abiertamente al impertinente muchacho, aunque posiblemente él vaya a tomar la iniciativa hoy.


End file.
